Stars
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: Both Sasuke and Naruto are having a hard time sleeping. The two soon find themselves thinking of the other as they look at the night sky and its stars. First SasuNaruSasu story I ever wrote. hintings of KakaIru in the end.


Theme #14 Stars

The stars were out and as beautiful as ever. He would come out here every night, lie on the grass in the park, and just watch them… wishing on them. This was the only time he didn't have to be tense all the time. The villagers hated him and if he wasn't on his guard, they could surely kill him. Plus, he couldn't help it; they were just so beautiful to look at. Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to be up there…in space.

As he thought of that, his mind began to drift to Sasuke. His dark onyx eyes were as entrancing and dark as the sky at midnight. And when he smiled… it was like a star suddenly lit up in those eyes. Maybe that was why he liked the stars… Maybe that was why he liked Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and shifted to get comfortable again. He had been out there for about an hour now and he should really get to bed soon, but he couldn't will himself to move. The cool, crisp night air blew through his hair and he caught a whiff of something familiar. It was almost… like blueberries… like Sasuke. He looked around but couldn't find anyone. He didn't sense anyone either, so he just laid back and thought it was but his imagination. He must have been hanging out with Sasuke for too long that he was beginning to hallucinate.

On the other side of the village, Sasuke was in his bed having trouble sleeping. He just stared wide-awake at his ceiling, waiting for the boredom to lull him to sleep. They had a mission tomorrow; why couldn't he sleep?

Sighing, he got up, giving up on sleeping for now. Maybe some fresh air and a glass of water will help him get to bed. When he was about to open the fridge, he smelled something odd. It was almost… like ramen… like Naruto. He shook his head to banish the thought from his mind. There was no way Naruto would be there. He was probably fast asleep, snoring loudly, in his apartment.

Just to be sure, Sasuke quickly investigated his own apartment. The Dobe could've stopped by and fell asleep on his couch or something. To his slight relief, Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Going back to the fridge, Sasuke retrieved his much wanted glass of water. With it in his hand, he ventured out onto his balcony. He leaned on the rail and looked up at the stars. They were beautiful tonight. Sasuke was reminded of how Naruto was nothing like the stars, let alone the night sky. To Sasuke, Naruto was like the sun, a big ball of energy of brightness. Sure, Sasuke liked the night. The crisp night air, the shadow of the moon, it was a comfort to him. But, Naruto was like the sky during the day. His eyes, as blue as the sky itself and just his personality made Sasuke think that.

Moving back inside, Sasuke set the glass down, grabbed his shoes and was out of the door. Maybe a walk would help him clear his head and help him get to the dreamland.

Naruto had finally willed himself up to a seated position, when he saw Sasuke walking down the street toward him. What was Sasuke doing up so late? Usually he would be in bed right now. 'I would know because I-' He cut himself off. He shouldn't be thinking that right now.

"Dobe, what are you doing still up?" Naruto was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality by Sasuke's cold, dark voice.

"I was watching the stars, Teme," Naruto spat back. His voice softened though, "They're so beautiful tonight." Sasuke started to smile. So the Dobe liked the night as much as he himself did. He walked over and dropped down next to Naruto, looking up at the stars as well.

All was silent between the two teammates as they stared upward. "Do you know where the constellations are?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence. Naruto looked over, surprised, and shook his head. "Do you see that formation? That's Orion and right over there is the Big Dipper or Ursa Major. And there's Cassiopeia and Cygnus and Scorpius." Sasuke continued to name them off with such excitement, it made Naruto smile. Normally, he was always so emotionless and stoic, but when it was about the stars, the real him came out.

Naruto watched with amusement and curiosity. He was amused since, well, have you ever seen the Great Uchiha so elated? But, he was curious as well because he didn't know the stars had names. Did they all have names?

"Naruto, you know the North Star? In actuality, it's called Polaris because it's right above where the North Pole is thought to be," Sasuke blabbed.

"You know, you like nice when you're so happy," Naruto pointed out aloud. They both froze and Sasuke timidly brushed a few strands of hair out of his face (kind of like a girl would do).

"Do you really think so?" Sasuke asked with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Naruto nodded and laid back. Sasuke soon joined him. "You aren't as stupid as I thought," he admitted. Naruto laughed.

"And you aren't as mean as I thought," he replied and snuggled into Sasuke's chest. "I like the way you are. You're like my star."

Sasuke smiled and yawned. "And you are my sun. The brightness that makes my day," he acknowledged, putting his chin atop Naruto's head. They fell asleep like that, in the park. It was like two halves as one. They were peaceful… until morning came.

They were awakened by an "Aw, they look so cute together." Sasuke grunted and sat up while Naruto tried to stay cuddled up into his 'warm pillow'. Sasuke turned to see Iruka knelt by them with a grin that could rival Naruto's. He began to gently shake him awake. "Hey, Dobe, wake up. We have a mission," Sasuke coaxed. Naruto sighed and opened his eyes.

"Sasuke, how'd you get in my house?" he then looked around and realization dawned on him. "Oh, sorry Sasuke; did I fall asleep on you?" The Great Uchiha actually smiled and shook his head.

"I fell asleep as well. It's my fault as much as it is yours," he answered. Iruka chuckled to himself as he got up.

"Well, love birds, you better hurry up. Kakashi is looking for you. He actually beat you to the gate," Iruka smiled. He began to laugh, however, as the two began to scramble up and away from the park. It was probably to get their backpacks.

They arrived at the gate together and Sakura took that as her opportunity to pounce on them. "Where were you? Why were you so late? Kakashi-sensei beat you! Why do you two look so, uh, disheveled?" she stopped talking and eyed them suspiciously. "What did you two do?"

The two of them tensed, suddenly, at the question. "Nothing happened!" they yelled together. She just nodded and smiled (she was secretly a yaoi fan girl). Kakashi smiled slightly and shook his head as if knowing they had liked each other so much longer than they themselves ever knew.

"Well, now that you two finally left the park, let's get going. We don't have all day," Kakashi said. Blushes found their way onto their faces.

"How did you-" Naruto started.

"I know everything, Naruto," Kakashi replied giving a high-five to Sakura. "Thanks for the night-vision-goggles. They really came in handy for me and Iruka."

Sasuke and Naruto stood, gaping at their other teammates. "You were spying on us!" they yelled.

"We had our suspicions and we just proved it last night," Sakura said. "Now come on, we've got to go!" With blushes present, they sighed and started forward.

Sasuke was Naruto's star.

Naruto was Sasuke's sun.

Two opposites… were together because of nature.

* * *

><p><em>I actually wrote this during my 1st semester 8th grade Science final. It had absolutely nothing to do with stars, but somehow it still managed to click. This is my first time writing SasuNaruSasu and I have to say it is one of my favorites to write.<em>


End file.
